


Peace on Earth (or at least in his apartment)

by thedoctorswolf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorswolf/pseuds/thedoctorswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the end of "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas." What exactly did Mulder and Scully give each other for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace on Earth (or at least in his apartment)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic for my secret santa its-milo-bitches on tumblr! Hope you enjoy! I don't own x-files.

“I know we said we weren’t gonna exchange gifts this year, but I got you a present anyway.” Mulder grins as he hands Scully her present, thinking that he finally surprised her, that she wasn’t expecting anything from him, when she reaches into her coat, pulling out a present for him as well.

They stare at each other, not bothering to hide the happiness that the other person still gave them a gift, despite their agreement. With child-like glee and huge grins on their faces, Scully and Mulder run to Mulder’s couch and rip into their presents with unbridled enthusiasm.   
Scully pauses to watch Mulder as he finishes unwrapping his gift from her, wanting to see his reaction as he discovers his present. 

“Scully!” Is all Mulder can exclaim as he sees the title of the book Scully had given him: Grey Aliens and the Harvesting of Souls: The Conspiracy to Genetically Tamper with Humanity. “How did you find this? I’ve been trying to find it for years!”

“Well,” she smirks, “I have my ways.” She actually bought it from a local alien nut, but Mulder doesn’t need to know that. 

“Thanks Scully, I love it.” They are both still grinning as Scully turns her attention back to her gift, already half unwrapped. She finishes unwrapping the gift to reveal a paper towel roll. 

“Gee, Mulder, you shouldn’t have.”

“Look deeper, Scully, try looking inside.”

She sees that there is tissue paper stuffed inside, and begins carefully pulling it out, searching for her gift. It falls out into her hands, a simple jewelry box, which is quickly opened as she sets down the rest of the tissue paper and the roll. Scully gasps as she sees the simple gold cross earrings that match her necklace. Scully covers her mouth with her hand as she lets out a little gasp, “Oh, Mulder, I love them! Thank you.” She immediately replaces her old earrings with them, as Mulder grins, pleased at her reaction. 

They hug, in an attempt to forget the events that had happened at that house, and in a rare display of physical affection. They pause in that moment, neither one wanting to let go, but also not wanting to let the other know that they need the moment to last longer. 

However, the hug does break, and Scully leans against Mulder, suddenly extremely tired, her lack of sleep finally catching up with her. She closes her eyes, hoping that Mulder will let the moment continue. “Merry Christmas, Mulder.”  
Right before she falls asleep, she feels a blanket being pulled over them, a soft kiss on her forehead, and hears a whispered, “Merry Christmas, Scully.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, okay, technically that book was written after this took place but idk it sounded like something Mulder would like lol


End file.
